Truth Or Dare
by i lurve mustangs
Summary: Trying to recreate my story that got reported for abuse. T cuz im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

(My Truth or Dare story got reported for abuse, (I didn't really understand) So here I am trying to recreate it) (P.S DON'T OWN NIGHT WOTLD)

All the Daybreakers were sitting around bored to death when Gillian came up with the bright idea to play Truth or Dare.

Gillian: Poppy, truth or dare?

Poppy: Dare

Gillian: I dare you to lick the bottom of Ash's shoes.

Poppy crinkled her face and then licked it.

Everyone: EWWWW

Jez: I would have slapped Gillian If she told me to do that.

Poppy: Quinn, truth or dare?

Quinn: Dare

Poppy: I dare you to kiss (She randomly did eenie meenie) Jez?

Quinn, Jez, Morgead, and Rashel: What?

Quinn: It's not like I haven't done it before, but seriously?

Poppy: Don't blame me it was meant to be random.

Jez: You are one devious little pixie.

Morgead: This sucks

Rashel: I know, my best friend kissing my soulmate.

Quinn: Do you want them to prank our room?

Rashel: (shuddered) no

Quinn gave Jez a little peck. They both shuddered afterwards.

Keller: When did you kiss Jez?

Quinn: A couple times, when we were young. It was my job to date Redferns when I was young. I mean it would have looked better, for the future heir to the Redfern throne to be with a Redfern. But thank god neither me, or Jez like people that are proper for us.

Morgead: I'm not proper.

Jez: Hell to the no.

Quinn: Ash, truth or dare?

Ash: dare, duh

Quinn: I dare you to run around The Strip and yell I love Barney and his smoking hot purple butt.

Ash: Ok before I leave, Jez truth or dare?

Jez: Dare

Ash: Your doing the same thing as me.

Jez: Whatever.

They both stand up and leave.

_*At The Strip*_

Jez and Ash: I LOVE BARNEY AND HIS SMOKING HOT PURPLE BUTT!

A random person from a car throws hot coffee at Ash, while he throws Jez a 100 dollar bill. Ash is trying to get the coffee out of his hair while Jez is laughing hysterically.

_*Back at the mansion*_

They walk in as Delos was getting asked.

Delos: Truth

Morgead: What are the worst things me, Jez, Quinn, and Ash have ever done to you?

Delos: Well you set fire to my room, ripped all of my clothing imported from Italy, and died my hair pink.

Ash: Nice

Delos: Quinn, dyed my hair purple, took my mothers clothing and gave it t hobos on the street, and lastly shaved me bald before my first date.

Morgead: Awesome

Delos: Ash, dyed my hair green, put glitter in my hair, and replaced all my clothes with my mom's.

Ash: respect

Delos: but the worst was probably Jez.

Quinn, Ash, Morgead: Hurtful (Jez is grinning wickedly)

Delos: She set fire to my house, she ran my kitten over with her bicycle, and put permanent makeup on my face. And this all happened when she was 5.

Jez: You all got beat by girls.

Mare: Cause girls rule.

Rashel: Duh.

Maggie: You have an abusive family.

Delos: And I still miss Mr. Whiskers the poor little Tabby cat never had a chance (crying)

Jez: It's not my fault that he stupidly ran around in your house when I was riding my bike down the hall.

Delos: My parents thought the sun rose on you.

Ash: Mine too

James: Same here

Ash: Be more like your cousin Jez. Which I never got at all, I mean who wants to be a little red headed gangster.

Jez: Who wants to be a blonde bimbo that cant go a week without getting kicked by his soulmate?

Quinn: BURN!

Ash: One thing I learned from all of those years at the Redfern Family Reunion is NEVER to get in Jez's way.

James: Do you remember that year you told her that she couldn't get into the cabin an you were blocking it so she slapped you until you got knocked out


	2. Chapter 2

Poppy: Who wants to play truth or dare?

Everyone hid.

Poppy: C'mon guys. I really want to play.

Everyone grudgingly got up and sat in a misshapen circle.

Poppy: Okay, I'll go first. Mare truth or dare?

Mare: Truth.

Poppy: who was your first kiss?

Ash: Me of course.

Mare: You realize that when you first met me I was 17?

Ash: What are you saying?

Mare: You obviously weren't my first kiss. You were like my 28th.

Ash: Now I know how Morgead feels when Jez mentions her exes

Morgead: It hurts doesn't it?

Ash: Very much so.

Mare: His name was Logan and I was 13. Um Jez truth or dare?

Jez: Dare

Mare: I dare you prank call one of Ash's ex girlfriends.

Jez: Kay, one sec.(Pulling out her phone.)

Jez: I'm calling Nicole.

**Ring…Ring…Ring**

_** Hello**_

__**Hello this the local zoo.**

_**Okay, what do you want?**_

__**One of our local whales have gone missing. We were wondering if you have seen it.**

_**No I haven't but if you tell me where to look, I could keep an eye out.**_

** Okay, go look in your mirror.**

_**Kay I'm looking.**_

__**There's the whale!**

Dial tone.

Mare: Nice!

Ash: I always wondered about what happened to her after I dumped her.

Jez: Okay, Rashel, truth or dare?

Rashel: Dare.

Jez: I Dare you to put squirt able cheese down Quinn's pants.

Rashel pulls out the cheese and squirts it straight down Quinn's pants when he started jumping up and down in discomfort.

Rashel: Morgead, Truth or Dare?

Morgead: Dare, duh.

Rashel: Okay, I dare you to go to a human club and order a Shirley temple soda.

Morgead: I hate you.

He stands up and everyone follows him.

At Club.

Morgead: Hey bartender.

Bartender: What do you want?

Morgead: Could, I, uh get a Shirley Temple with 2 cherries.

Bartender: Um, you are a dude right?

Morgead: Yeah, just get me my Shirley temple!

Back at the mansion.

Morgead: I hate you all.

Jez: You don't mean that.

Ash: You know you love us!

Quinn: Who woudnt love me?

Morgead: I can think of a few people.


End file.
